


Lemon Squeezy

by tisfan



Series: QuakeRider Short and Sexy [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Body Shots, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Shots and kisses
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: QuakeRider Short and Sexy [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634146
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Lemon Squeezy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_marathon_continues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/gifts).



“Shots, shots, shots,” Daisy sang. She tucked the glass of booze into her bra. The shirt she was wearing -- one of Robbie’s button-downs -- was open, hanging loose around her hips, the sleeves unbuttoned and rolled up to her elbows. Held captive between her breasts, the glass was filled almost to the brim with buttershots and Bailey’s.

“Don’t wiggle so much, girlfriend,” Robbie said, going to one knee in front of her, like the Queen she was. “You’ll spill.”

Which did not keep her from giggling, and yes, spilling, when he licked her belly, tongue trailing up the soft skin. A slosh of liquor dripped over the top, wetting her bra and then running down her skin.

Robbie almost dutifully cleaned up the drips, tickling and sucking and licking.

“You could just drink it,” she mock-complained.

Robbie nuzzled at her ribs. “Just making sure everything’s clean. You wouldn’t want to be all wet and sticky, would you?”

“Obviously, you have no idea what I want,” Daisy said. “Drink it, or I’m gonna pour the bottle on you.”

Robbie shifted, got his mouth on the lip of the glass, and very slowly leaned back, while Daisy leaned forward to pour it out.

Sweet liquor flowed into his mouth and he swallowed, but even more of it went down his chin and along his throat.

“Sloppy,” she told him as she straightened up and plucked the glass from her bra. She licked the inside of the glass, catching those last few droplets and when she kissed him, he couldn’t tell if the flavor was on her mouth, or on his tongue.

“My turn,” he said, tugging off his tee.

“Sure thing, babe,” she said. “You want vodka, or tequila?”

Robbie just looked at her. “Bitch, I am of Mexican descent.”

“Lemon squeezy it is,” she said. “Lay down and lemme see those low-rider jeans of yours.”


End file.
